degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Coyne
Fiona transfers to Degrassi in the second semester of the 2007-2008 school year as a junior. She has a twin brother named Declan. Character History Season 9 In "Just Can't Get Enough, Part 1", her parents are hosting a posh diplomat party. When Declan sets Peter up for humiliation she playfully shakes her head in disbelief because she knows what's up Declan's sleeve. When Peter is feeling insecure she comforts him. She chastises Victoria for giving Peter meth. Fiona tells Mia. In "Shoot to Thrill", Fiona is constantly getting boy attention that she does not enjoy, especially from Bruce the Moose and his friends. At Fashion Club, Dave is constantly flirting with her with cheesy and immature pick up lines and in order for him to stop, Fiona lies and tells him that she's dating Riley. When Riley hears the rumor, he asks her out. On their date, Riley's "friend" that appeared in Season 8 comes back asking for information on Riley. Riley gets mad and he leaves with Fiona pretending he does not know who he is. Fiona initiates a relationship even though she has suspicions regarding his sexual orientation. In "Beat It (1)", Riley gets a boner in Life Guard class looking at the teacher do fake CPR. He tells Fints who saw his boner, that he was thinking of his girlfriend Fiona. Riley attempts to sleep with Fiona so everyone wouldn't think he was gay. When he invites her to his house he begins making out with her but, she quickly pushes him off of her. Telling him that she will not sleep with him and that it's the beginning of their relationship. She makes a remark about him being gay and that she isn't a deprogrammer. He loses his temper at her and kicks her out of the house. In Beat It (2) she breaks up with Riley and tells him that he should come out with being gay and you cant cure homosexuality. He then yells to her you can't cure bitch. Fiona becomes angry and tells him to never talk to her again. In Waiting For A Girl Like You Declan texts her because of an emergency. She finds him sitting in front of a computer desperate for information about Holly J. She gives him the information he needs. Declan later tells Holly J that Fiona bribed all her friends for information on her. In Heart Like Mine Part 2, Fiona makes fun of Declan for being Mr. High School, so Declan tell her to audition for the play, and she goes for it. Sav and Anya don't think she is cut out for it, so the part goes to Chantay, and Fiona becomes the costume designer. window.close() Relationships *Sebastian (Pen Pal in France) **Start Up: Unknown **Break Up: Unknown ***Reason:Unknown (most likely because she moved) *Riley Stavros * **Start Up: "Shoot to Thrill" (903) **Break Up: "Beat It (1)" (907) ***Reason: Fiona knew Riley was gay and told him, and he was enraged with this. window.close() Category:Degrassi: TNG kids